DaudiePop
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Daud has done many things in his life. Time travelling was not one. When he is sent to the year 2015, Daud knows that it's his chance for a new life. Daud has never thought about romance but can the Love Fairy, Kyu, give The Knife Of Dunwall a lover? WARNING: Sexual Content, Language and Violence.


The year is 2015.

That is what mattered to Daud the most. He spent the better part of 3 months familiarizing himself with his surroundings. Technology, Locations and how people talk nowadays. He had learned much. He did not keep his Outsider Mark hidden, as people thought it was a tattoo. He didn't use it's powers in the view of the public, however, to not draw the attention of the authorities. Law Enforcement had moved beyond simple Flintlock Pistols and Muskets to more advanced weapons capable of firing thousands of bullets in minutes. Daud was younger as well. His face had the look of a 18 year old but he retained his experience from Dunwall. His Bone Charms and Corrupted Bone Charms, he had to keep at home. Today it would seem kinda crazy to be wearing numerous necklaces made from bone.

Daud never did return to assassinating. He had had enough of killing for coin and money. He, instead, used his skills to repair and fix the many guns of today. He had made it a priority to learn as much about weapons and vehicles as he could today and he ranked among the best with gun, tools and vehicle repair. Gun, knife, sword. You name it, Daud could fix it.

Daud was working on a sword that he planned to keep for himself. It was the same make as Corvo's. A retractable blade and a intimidating hilt. It was a brilliant weapon too. Daud's cellphone went off. It was a reminder to fix some of the weapons sent to him but the FBI. He did not care who sent him weapons, so long as there was money. People did try to rob his guns, and he quickly showed them how bad of an idea they had by hospitalizing and paralyzing them. Daud shrugged and put the half-finished sword down and went to work fixing and cleaning the weapons.

"Daud. My old friend." Those 4 words brought back many memories.

"Outsider." Daud monotoned. He wasn't even surprised by The Outsider anymore.

"I'm flattered. You remember me." The Outsider smiled, amused. "Someone is watching you sleep. She is eyeing your form up and down, though she is here to help you."

"I'm guessing you're keeping me here." Daud crossed his arms.

"She is a love fairy. She's here to get the mighty Daud a lover. She will succeed, eventually, and have to leave. But what's stopping her from getting you multiple lovers?" Daud just nodded, unsurprised once again. Nothing The Outsider did surprised him anymore. "You will eventually have to show the powers I have given you to the world to save one of your lovers, but by then you wouldn't care, would you?" Then everything faded to black.

Daud opened his eyes to see two green eyes in front of him.

"Augh!" A feminine voice yelped. The eyes fell out of view and a thud was heard. Daud got up and faced her. She was a fairy with pink wings, pink hair, a pink nightgown that showed her pink panties. Daud got the impression that she liked pink. "Usually I have to wake them." Daud heard the girl mutter.

"Not this time." Daud stated and the fairy looked up at him in surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyu and I'm a Love Fairy. I'm here to help you get a lady in your life." Kyu proudly proclaimed.

"Or many. My name is Daud and how exactly how are you going to help me?" Daud asked.

"I'm gonna tell you some good places to meet women and how to approach. I'm curious. Just how many dates have you been on in the past few months?" Kyu demanded.

"I haven't bothered with romance until now. I am going to need your help quite badly Kyu." Daud stated.

"Aww, a flatterer. You're starting off alot better than some people I know." Kyu put her hands on her cheeks and tilted her head. Daud waited for her to finish. "Well, I suppose I don't need to do anything except give you this." Kyu held out what looked like a cellphone. Daud took it and turned it on. The screen came on and it said:

 _'No Girls Found'_

Daud raised an eyebrow and he looked at Kyu.

"The latest in Love Fairy technology. Presenting! The Huniebee four-point-oh!" Kyu proclaimed. Daud shook his head and waited for Kyu to continue. "Any women you interact with can be downloaded onto the Huniebee. It can track their location and stores information they tell you about themselves."

"So it allows me to know where they are at all times and tell me about them if I need to revise?" Daud asked. Kyu nodded.

"And if they are asleep or out of town." Kyu finished. Daud chuckled.

"Useful. Shall we get started?" Daud asked. Kyu nodded.

"We need to go to a place where hot women most definitely go. We can check out the gym, the park, the cafe, the university, the shopping mall or the night club. Where do you wanna go first?"

Daud scratched his chin, contemplating. He opened his mouth and said...

 **I'll let you guys tell me where Daud should go first. Also, I'll put up a poll on whether or not to make a Harem with all the girls or just one.**


End file.
